Single White Shemale/Transcript
Abridged Episode #37 Watch ← Previous Episode → Next Episode Cast (in order of appearance): Bakura, Zorc, Marik, Zombie Boy, Sid, Zygor Date: 28 March 2009 Running Time: 7:27 Episode Title: Single White Shemale Transcript Credit Sequence BAKURA: Previously on Zorc and Pals... ZORC: And now it's time to destroy the world. Again! (laughter from audience) BAKURA: Zorc, you destroyed the world over a dozen times now! I'm not sure how you even managed it, but it's starting to get rather dull... ZORC: But you used to love it when I destroyed the world. BAKURA: Yes it used to excite me but now it feels as though that's all we have. It's like we don't really have anything in common anymore. ZORC: That's not true we both love genocide (laughter from audience), and crushing those who stand against us! BAKURA: Zorc there's someone else (gasp from audience). I've started seeing another villain and believe it or not he doesn't want to destroy the world. ZORC: Well good because I already did that. BAKURA: I'm breaking up with you Zorc. ZORC: This is the saddest day of my life... ("Ohh" from audience) I must find a way to express my misery. BAKURA: Let me guess... you're going to destroy the world? (laughter) ZORC: Ye... No, I'm going to destroy the studio audience! FEEL MY WRATH! BAKURA: God, we are so cancelled... Intro Sequence Ave Satani plays with clips of Bakura and the following subtitles: It's the... Bakura show... He is... Evil.. He's so evil.. He once killed... A puppy... It was cute... ("Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series" appears and is covered by "The Bakura Show) MARIK: Bakura! I command you to rise and shine, sleepyhead! BAKURA: Oh great, now the fan girls have started invading my dreams, too... MARIK: WHAT!? It's me you fool! Do I look like a EFF!ing fan girl? BAKURA: You really don't want me to answer that. So did you finish defeating Yugi Moto yet? MARIK: Yeah... about that... Err... I..it's on my "To Do" list. BAKURA: You failed miserably didn't you? I knew it. And after I gave myself wankers cramp. MARIK: Never mind that. We have bigger problems then wankers cramp, and I never thought I'd say that. It seems that 4Kids is trying to appease the fanbase by uploading original Japanese episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh to their YouTube account. BAKURA: What?! Why would they do such a thing?! They're pure evil! I mean, they make us look like a couple of pansies! They must be up to something; something truly sinister... MARIK: Could it be The Prophecy? BAKURA: The Christopher Walken movie? MARIK: No not that, the other prophecy! The one that talks about 4Kids and how they'll bring about the end of the world. BAKURA: My God, you're right; we must act quickly! I shall have to defeat Yugi myself. In the meantime why don't you go buy yourself some more spray on tan? MARIK: HEY EFF! YOU! This tan is one hundred percent genuine! BAKURA: Yeah, genuinely awful, you look like that woman from the Transformers movies MARIK: You mean Shia LaBeouf? BAKURA: That's the one. (Stinger) Trivia *The main opening intertitle for the beginning of each episode where Yami Yugi usually opens up with a stinger was replaced with Yami Bakura, and the cards that usually overlaps Yami Yugi, or in this case, Bakura, was replaced with cards that had the letters D-E-A-T-H consequently, spelling out the word, `''DEATH.` * The cards played were Silent Hill 2's Pyramid Head, and Resident Evil 3's Nemesis. *The part where zombie boy talks about zombies being renamed "The Infected" is a reference to the game ''Prototype. *The part where Bakura explained how he got his accent was a dialogue from The Dark Knight when the Joker explains others how he got the scars at the ends of his lips that simulate a smile. Category:Abridged Transcripts